Mon Ange
by Chamallow a croque
Summary: Harry a enfin tué Voldemort , mais depuis tout a changé! Il est froid et distant . Oui tout a changé même le regard qu'il porte sur Draco !  Résume nul , mais le prologue et mieux
1. Prologue

Auteurs : Chamallow a croquée et Paopu-Boy .Corriger par mon grand-frère

Titre : Mon Ange

Disclamer :Les personnages appartiennent a J,K Rowling , Aurore et Elodie ne sont que pure invention donc a nous

Rathing : M certainement mais sa peut changer.

Genre: Romance/Family

PS: S'il vous plaît pour moi (Chamallow a croquée) c'est ma première fiction , alors soyer indulgent merdi d'avance :D

Bonne lecture ;) En espérant que ça vous plaira (yn)

* * *

><p>Harry avait un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Il avait tué Voldemort, le but ultime de toute une vie achevé en quelques heures. Il avait bien du mal à y croire. Il laissa ses pensées dériver. Narcissa Malfoy avait sauvé sa vie. Alors que Lucius avait de nombreuses fois tenté de le tuer. Et Draco... Oh Draco... Il n'osait pas y penser. Mais voila , pour lui c'était trop compliqué . Chaque chose se rapportait a lui .Le matin quand il se réveillait sa première pensée était Draco et ses rêves de plus en plus fréquent , ça pouvait aller de Draco assis sur une chaise à ne rien faire , à Draco ligoté à son lit , j'vous dit pas quand il faisait ce rêve , la seule solution pour se calmer était la douche froide , foutues hormones! Pourtant depuis les 7 ans qu'il connaissait le blond, il n'avait jamais eu de telles pensées avant... D'accord, il était tombé amoureux sa sixième année à Poudlard... Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport! C'était seulement parce que durant cette année, il avait vu Malfoy différemment... et... pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vi ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait , Malfoy ne serait qu'un tas de cendre à l'heure qui l'est , et plus besoin de prendre des douches très froides tous les matins ! Foutus syndrome du héros national qui veut sauver tout le monde , grr ! Draco était quelqu'un de détestable. Il était arrogant, égoïste, imbu de lui-même, mauvais, adorable, beau, sexy, et avait un bon fond, il avait de superbes jambes interminables, une peau blanche et soyeuse... douche froide, tout de suite! Suite à ces pensées, le jeune homme fit un bond pour filer direction la douche ! Il se déshabilla , mis l'eau froide a fond , et se mit dessous! Puis 15 min plus tard - c'était qu'il en fallait du temps au héros pour ne plus penser au blondinet , malgré l'eau froide. Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla , tel était le quotidien de Harry Potter depuis la rentrée scolaire .<p>

* * *

><p>Alors pour un premier prologue ? Une petite Reviews? (yn) Toutes les critiques sont les bien venu ! Soyer gentil par pitier !<p>

Bye Bye et au prochain chapitre! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Draco se réveilla. Comme chaque matin depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la mise à mort de son père et sa mère. Il poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se planta face à son miroir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il leur ressemblait bien trop. Il était le portrait craché de sa mère, et cela le faisait tellement souffrir. Il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. Ses chères cousines allaient lui rendre visite! Oui, Elodie et Aurore , les deux seules qui après la guerre ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos parce qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la bonne cause.

Avant la guerre, il ne s'entendait pas plus que ça avec elles , c'était bonjour/au revoir, mais maintenant c'était bien plus. Elles étaient devenu ses confidentes. Dès qu'il n'avait pas le moral, elles étaient là , chose dont même ses amis n'étaient pas capables ...Il prit une grande inspiration, sécha ses larmes, et décida qu'il devait se faire présentable pour les accueillir. Il prit une bonne douche, s'habilla en vitesse, et demanda à un des elfes de maison de tout mettre en ordre et de préparer de quoi manger. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre. "9h20 sur le chemin de Traverse, devant le magasin d'Ollivander" disait l'écriture gracieuse d'Aurore. Il regarda l'heure 9h10. Draco, un peu paniqué, laissa ses instructions et quitta la maison en trombe. Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous quelques minutes en retard, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur d'Élodie. Aurore, qui était en manque de son cousin, ne chercha pas à comprendre et dès qu'elle le vit , lui sauta dessus ! Puis ils se décalèrent vers Élodie pour qu'elle puisse participer. Oui, décidément Draco avait bien de la chance d'avoir deux cousines comme cela .

Après de long câlin , Aurore, à son habitude, brisa le silence :

-Alors Dray, comment ça va depuis le temps ? Hormis le fait que...enfin voilà quoi ?

Élodie réprimanda sa sœur d'un regard énervé. Aurore la regarda à son tour, et comme si elles s'étaient comprises, échangèrent un grand sourire.

-J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas. déclara Élodie, A quelques jours de la rentrée, on n'était pas certaines que ça irait...

-Idiote! gronda immédiatement le blond, Comme si ça me dérangeait de vous accueillir! En plus, je te rappelle que tu vas aussi à Poudlard.

L'aînée se mit à rougir violemment, honteuse d'avoir oublié des évidences pareilles. Draco le vit et le fit remarquer avec un grand sourire .

-Tu sais pas besoin d'être gênée , Ce n'est rien !

-Draygounet , dit-elle refaisant Pansy Parkinson , Tu sais très bien qu'elle rougit facilement ! Genre depuis le temps tu nous connais pas !

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois , et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ils explosèrent de rire. Cette journée allait promettre.

Draco leur proposa de rentrer au manoir, où un bon petit-déjeuner les attendait patiemment. Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

Une fois arrivés au manoir, Dray fit mettre les affaires des jumelles dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Et ils prirent le petit-déjeuner tout les trois dans le grand salon.

-Dis, Dray... commença Aurore, Tu le connais?

Élodie, qui buvait un jus d'orange, manqua de s'étouffer.

-A quoi il ressemble? demanda-t-elle avec un intérêt inhabituel, A quoi il ressemble?

-... Qui ça...? demanda le blond, un peu perdu.

-Le Survivant! répondirent ses cousines ensemble et d'une même voix.

Draco , surpris par cette question vira au cramoisi. Mais se ressaisit desuite.

-Pourquoi cette question ? C'est mon pire ennemi depuis toujours !

- T'es sûr que c'est "juste" , Élodie insista bien sur se mot , ton ennemi ?

-Bien sûr que oui , pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

L'aînée bien déterminée à lui faire cracher le morceau , sortit une pile de dossier avec comme titre : "Drarry "

-Je t'explique, commença-t-elle, S'il est comme décrit dans ces journaux, ce type n'est pas un survivant! C'est un dieu! Il disent qu'en plus d'être surpuissant, il est beau, intelligent, sympa, aussi, et que c'est un très bon parti!

-En plus, ajouta Aurore, on a beaucoup communiqué par lettres avec Pansy, et Pansy nous a donné l'adresse d'une certaine Granger. Et cette fille est un p'tit génie! Elle dit des choses trèèèès intéressantes!

- Pff répond y-til ! Cette Sang-de-bourbe n'a rien d'intéressant à dire !

Aurore , depuis la guerre était devenue amie avec tout le monde , et restée du coté joyeux de la force , lui avait appris -à sa soeur aussi- qu'il ne fallait surtout pas insulter les gens sur leur sang , même si on ne les appréciait guè elle partit au quart de tour.

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire , Draco ! s'empressa t-elle de répondre.

-Certainement pas ! Je n'aime pas cette fille ! Et puis comment Pansy a eu son adresse ?

-C'est ça change de sujet ! Sal...

Voyant que Aurore allait aller plus loin elle l'interrompit :

- On n'en n'avons pas la moindre idée , mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on l'ait et que les infos vont couler a flot termina t-elle avec une grand sourire malicieux

Dray sembla un peu perdu, mais décida pour sa propre santé mentale de ne pas insister.

-Et... euhm... Vos parents ont été jugés? demanda finalement le blond à l'intention des deux jeunes femmes.

Les yeux d'Aurore s'assombrirent sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur aînée, laquelle soupira légèrement avant de répondre à la question.

-Papa est condamné à mort. Maman va finir sa vie à Azkaban...

Malgré la positive attitude de la cadette , cette dernière éclata en sanglots , car trop sensible.

Élodie accouru vers sa sœur pour l'enlacer . Et expliqua l'histoire a leur cousin.

-Mais maman peut s'en sortir , si elle se tient à carreau , mais tout le monde le sait c'est complètement impossible...

Aurore repartit de plus belle. Ne plus parler de leur parents devant elle.

-Tu sais Aurore , essaya Draco de la réconforter , mes parents ont le même sort . C'est pas comme si tu étais proche de tes parents. Dis-moi la dernière fois on tu a entendu un "je t'aime" ?

Les jumelles se mirent a deux pour chercher , mais malgré leur effort ne trouvèrent rien .

Bien sûr que non. Les parents des jumelles, particulièrement leur "père", étaient très peu démonstratifs. De plus, leur "maman" était quelqu'un de très craintif... De plus leur "maman" était un homme. Un veela. Et il était tant effrayé de ce que pouvait bien lui faire son mari, qu'il était extrêmement soumis.

Les deux jeunes filles en avait beaucoup souffert. Peut-être trop. Elles s'étaient habituées à vivre seules, dépendant l'une de l'autre. Élodie ayant nécessairement besoin de la joie de vivre de sa petite sœur, et cette dernière avait besoin de la force de son aînée.

Et oui les apparences sont parfois trompeuses . Être à Serpentard ne veut pas dire , oublier sa famille et être froid avec tout me monde. Oh non !

-Bref , passons! Sortit brusquement Draco pour changer d'atmosphère, Ça vous dit de faire les boutiques sur le chemin de traverse ?

Aurore qui adorait faire les boutiques , alla beaucoup mieux.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Une fois sur le chemin de travers , quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour les jumelles et Draco de voir Harry potter en train de faire les boutiques avec Ron...

* * *

><p>Alors , j'espere que ça vous a plus ;)<p>

Une ptite review pour m'accourager , avec vos impressions et si vous aimez pas soyez gentil , Merci beaucoup !

A la prochaine. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! J'espere que votre rentrée c'est bien passée ? Moi ça va ;)**

**Bref , voici le chapitre 2!**

**J'espere qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une sainte horreur s'était peinte sur le superbe visage de Draco. Il se retourna, déclarant vivement qu'il avait une urgence. Aurore saisit son poignet.<p>

-Pourquoi tu flippes? Il ne vont pas te manger, beau gosse. lui dit-elle avec son air le plus innocemment sérieux.

Élodie émit un rire et se dirigea vers le magasin où les deux hommes venaient d'entrer. Un grand magasin bien étrange, où un énorme W se tenait au-dessus de l'enseigne : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un "whouuuuuuaaaa..." Et elle furent accueilles par deux grands garçons roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Mesdemoiselles, Bienvenue dans notre magasin!

Élodie répondit avec un grand sourire , quant à Aurore , elle était émerveillée par toute ces choses - et oui leurs parents leur avaient interdit de rentrer dans ce magasin. Draco lui était absorbé par tout autre chose , un certain brun à la tignasse de jais , oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quand une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Bah alors la fouine , tu n'es pas accompagné par ta horde de gardes du corps ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une de ses cousines avait répondu a sa place .

-Non , mais pour qui tu te prends, poil de carotte (ça c'est de l'insulte x))

Élodie essaya de la calmer , bon ce n'était que le début , mais sa sœur avait une sainte horreur qu'on s'en prenne a sa famille ! Mais malheureusement pour l'aînée , elle n'y arriva pas. Pour cause en ce moment sa sœur était plus d'irritable !

L'aînée, irritée, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et lança un regard noir au roux qui se faisait engueuler par Aurore. Le regard qu'Élodie lui lançait voulait clairement dire : "je connais un certain sort commençant par un A qui te fera trèèèèès mal." Ce dernier se figea, et s'empressa de s'excuser auprès de Draco.

-Tu es intenable, Ron. s'éleva une voix de derrière le rouquin, excuse-toi auprès d'Aurore.

Les deux jumelles ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Hermione! s'exclamèrent-elles ensemble.

-Les jumelles ! cria Hermione morte de rire, comment va ?

-Bah écoute , commença Élodie , on va très bien et toi ?

-La même , c'est ça de sortir son ptit ami !

Ah la suite de ses paroles Draco recracha toute l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler (si si il avait une bouteille d'eau mais je l'ai pas précisée )

-Et bah alors Draco , surpris de la nouvelle ? demanda Aurore.

-Comme si tu le savais pas , renchérit Élodie.

-Si , enfin non ! Mais voir la belette et la san...Hermione ensemble on y croyait plus tellement il en mis du temps!

Ouf , il l'avait échappé belle! Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire passer un savon devant le sexy Mr potter *Sexy ?* -Ouii ? T'es qui toi ?* Heu...ta conscience* T_T -Ah d'accords ! .*Sexy , c'est ça ?* Ouii , hein mais non qu'est-ce que tu raconte !

Bref laissons notre cher Draco avec sa conscience et revenons sur terre .

-Bon , nous on va y aller , commença Aurore ,on a d'autre chose à faire , puis elle fit un grand clin d'œil a Draco qui était toujours en train de débattre avec sa conscience T_T

Hermione fit la bise aux deux filles, puis retourna fouiller dans le joyeux bordel que représentait la boutique. Élodie fixait toujours Ron avec hargne, mais vit son regard tueur lui être rendu au centuple par le brun qui l'avait accompagnée.

-Po... Potter! balbutia-t-elle, rouge, en le reconnaissant.

Elle manqua de s'évanouir, mais fût, fort heureusement, rattrapée par sa jumelle, laquelle fixait à son tour le survivant.

-Alors c'est toi? C'est marrant, je te croyais plus petit... Et bien moins sexy, Harry! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Élodie regarda Aurore, blasée que cette dernière puisse parler aussi facilement à un type aussi important qu'Harry Potter. Par ailleurs, elle vit aisément que Dray était tout particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle se releva, et en regarda sa petite sœur droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait partir au plus vite. Aurore le comprit et hocha la tête.

Elles dirent au revoir à ce petit monde et quittèrent la boutique des frères Weasley.

Une fois dehors , la cadette maudit son aînée ainsi que Draco.

-Non , mais pourquoi s'exclama-t-elle , pourquoi on est sorti ? Il y avait la dedans - elle pointa du doigt le magasin qu'ils venaient de quitter- notre héros national et de plus Draco le mec qui plait le plus! Et vous en bon Serpentard vous prenez la fuite ! Non mais oh , tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'attendre toute sa vie ?Le mec il a genre tout le pays a ces pieds! Il peut se taper qui il veut !

-Mais , essaya de se défendre le prince de Serpentard , il...il...il me déteste depuis qu'on se connait , suis sûr même avant il me haissait dans son berceau !

-Mais arrête un peu tes conneries ! Avec Hermione, on pouvait pas de blairer , mais regarde maintenant nous sommes potes ! Et si on était restée telle que je me connais , je serais déjà entrain de lui raconter des truc intimes sur moi!

-Aurore , tenta sa sœur , tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

-Mais si j'étais devenue ami avec lui , t'aurais pas à faire tout ces efforts !

Sur ces mots cette dernière pris les mains de ses chers proches et partit.

Élodie poussa un profond soupir. Aurore était comme ça, et elle le savait pertinemment, mais parfois, elle se disait que sa sœur était un petit peu trop tempétueuse, et que cela lui jouerait des tours.

-Tu sais ce que j'en penses, Aurore. dit l'aînée, dans la langue propre à elle et sa sœur, il est inutile que je te dise que tu en as trop fait.

-Mais Élodie! s'indigna la plus jeune dans cette même langue, Si j'arrivais à m'entendre avec eux-

-Aurore Morgane Malefoy. on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, d'accord? Si Dray ne veut pas, on ne peut pas le forcer. Ma belle, tu es gentille, tu es adorable, mais tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon. et si tu veux mon avis, Potter aurait MAL réagi.

-Mais pourquoi...? balbutia Aurore, Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Il t'aurait bouffée toute crue! s'égosilla Élodie, Et, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit te fasse du mal, entendu?

-Mais..., essaya cette dernière.

- Il n'y a pas de mais , c'est comme ça est pas autrement ! Alors maintenant ,on va rejoindre Dray et continuez les magasins! D'accord ?

-Oui , d'accord ! Mais c'était plutôt pour conclure cette conversation qu'autre chose. Quand elle avait une idée elle n'était pas ailleurs , avant la fin de l'année Harry serait au moins son pote .

HPDMHPDMHPDM

La journée avait était pleine de rebondissements -Si si faire les magasins c'est passionnant. Draco avait été sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le beau brun ténébreux et ne s'en était toujours pas remis , le pauvre! Et Ron avec Hermione , la bonne blague.

Mais bon , là c'était l'heure du dîner . Où le trio se remémorer tout leurs délires de la journée .

Aurore regarda Élodie , elle se comprirent de suite . Il fallait faire cracher le morceau à Dray, et que cette fois ci , il ne face pas preuve de mauvaise foi.

Ils entrèrent dans un pub, alors qu'ils avaient un énorme fou rire, en parlant de leurs activités. Ils commandèrent 3 Bièreaubeurres, et s'installèrent à une table au fond de l'auberge.

Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant certains Gryffondors entrer dans la salle! Élodie envoya immédiatement un regard-qui-tue à Ron, qui se fit tout petit et essaya de se cacher derrière Harry. Ce dernier sembla très en colère et s'approche de la table des Malefoy d'un pas rapide et énervé.

-C'est quoi ton problème? rugit-il à l'attention de l'aînée des trois, laquelle se leva, vraisemblablement prête à défier le survivant.

-Ton copain! T'as vu comment il nous parle? T'as peut-être tué Voldemort et survécu à un Avada Kedavra, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne me survivras pas! (mwahahaha. )

Aurore fixa sa sœur avec surprise. Dray était terrifié. Jamais il n'avait vu sa grande cousine comme ça. Lui et sa cousine aux cheveux violets échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé , à nous regarder avec ton air hautain quand on est entré!

-Mon air hautain ?

- Oui c'est se que je viens de dire!

Draco ne tenant plus devait dire quelque chose , après tout c'était ses cousines.

-Bah alors Potty , tu me suis ? Oui je sais j'te manques mais t'inquiètes pas la rentrée c'est bientôt !

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité Malefoy ! Ce dernier vira au cramoisi , Oh si tu savais Harry !

La cadette aurait pu rester des heures a les regarder c'était tellement mignon mais en toute bonne petite sœur qui se respecte Aurore avait oublié tout ce qu'avait dit sa sœur quelques heures plus tôt et ouvrit sa bouche!

-Enchanté Harry , moi c'est Aurore cousine de Draco , et voici ma sœur Élodie. dit-elle avec une grand sourire charmeur.

Harry était pris de court et ne sut plus quoi répondre . Donc Hermione répondit à sa place.

-Excusez le , d'habitude les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi aimables -elle lança un regard a Malefoy - avec lui , c'est une première!

De plus -elle regarda Harry- les jumelles sont très gentilles , tu devrais les essayer de les connaîé le caractère d'Élodie , c'est une bonne copine.

Harry plutôt têtu , se fia a sa première impression .

Il était assez méfiant vis-à-vis de l'aînée, qui semblait, elle aussi, nerveuse, et venait de vider sa peinte de Bièreaubeurre et commandait un Firewhisky en regardant Harry avec une lueur froide de défi.

-Vous avez faim? demanda joyeusement la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, Si vous voulez on mange ensemble, c'est Élodie qui invite!

L'autre fille manqua de s'étouffer avec son whisky. elle regarda durement Aurore. Cette dernière lui lança un regard rempli d'étoiles humides; face à cela, Elodie, poussa un soupir qui ressemblait fort à un grognement énervé en balançant une grosse liasse de billets sur la table.

-C'tout c'que j'ai. marmonna-t-elle, passablement énervée, faisant une moue boudeuse en sirotant sa boisson.

Toute la petite troupe vint s'asseoir , un serveur arriva , ils commandèrent et tous une fois servis commencèrent a manger. C'était un repas normal ,hormis les coups d'œil que se jetaient les deux princes.

Mais ce super échange fut interrompu quand Miss Ginny-je-suis-la-dernière-et-la-seule-fille-des-Rouquins Weasley arriva et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry.

Le blondinet ne put se retenir et lâcha !

-Oh , la traître à son sang ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges ?

Tous ses efforts réduits à néant pensèrent en même temps les jumelles.

Harry quant à lui voulait qu'elle s'enlève de là ! Depuis la fin de la guerre Ginny avait complètement changé! Elle était devenue une pute! A coucher avec n'importe qui . Mais qui voulait toujours le survivant dans son lit , mais lui n'était pas d'accord ! Il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête , non qu'il soit amoureux de cette personne bien au contraire , ça le faisait plus chier qu'autre chose , mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Les deux jumelles se regardaient réfléchissant à comment arranger la situation. Et pouf, une idée de génie traversa l'esprit d'Aurore.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers Draco.

-Viens. dit-elle avec un sourire doux, On va danser.

Il y avait toujours des musiciens dans ce bar, et Aurore s'était dit que si elle emmenait Dray dansait avec elle, elle pourrait discuter avec lui et permettrait à Élodie d'éclaircir la situation auprès de Harry

Une fois sur la piste de danse le blond demanda d'un air agacé .

-Pourquoi , tu veux qu'on danse?

-Pour éviter le massacre avec la rousse , quelle question. dit-elle sur le ton de l'ironie.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

-C'est ça , fait preuve de mauvaise foi !

_Mais je ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise foi.

-Bah voyons! Bref . Calme toi ! Ginny n'est qu'une petite pimbêche qui se tape la moitié de l'école et ça fait au moins depuis toujours qu'elle court après Harry et il n'a jamais cédé.

-Oui , mais quand même ta vu comment il...il est avec elle !

-Tout coincé , tenta la brune maintenant violette.

-Bah ouii , justement ça veut tout dire.

-Non tu n'y connais rien , si Harry avait vraiment envie de Ginny il n'aurait pas fait cette tête quand elle s'est assise sur lui et il t'aurait pas donné les petits coups d'œil en espérant ta réaction, d'ailleurs vu comment t'as réagi au quart de tour je pense qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il voulait voir ma réaction ?

-Je sais parce que je fais la même tête que lui quand je fais ça , répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide , chose que son cousin avec rarement vu.

-Et puis de toute façon , il fait juste ça pour m'énerver !

-Mais non ! Ignore le pendant 10 min , pas un regard ni rien du tout et j'te dirai comment MR aura réagi.

La musique s'arrêta et les deux Serpentards retournèrent a leur table . Et Draco fit comme lui avait conseillé sa cousine : il l'ignora même s'il avait un folle envie de se noyer dans ce regard vert émeraude.

Et Draco fit comme lui avait conseiller sa cousine : il l'ignora même s'il avait un folle envi de se noyer dans ce regard vert émeraude.

Élodie regarda sa sœur, prête à lui faire un compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé pendant la danse. Elles se levèrent ensemble, d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, et déclarèrent qu'elles devaient se repoudrer le nez.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du bar, où Élodie prit la parole, dans la langue qu'elle ne parlait qu'avec sa jumelle.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de le fixer. Il a dit qu'il était magnifique, en Fourchelangue. Et, ensuite, il s'est sensuellement léché la lèvre inférieure. décrivit l'aînée, Et après, il a proposé un concours entre lui et moi. Quand je reviens, c'est à celui qui boit le plus et qui tient!

-Tu peux le faire ! Montre lui que les Malefoy savent tenir l'alcool et qu'on est les meilleurs! s'exclama la cadette avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Une fois retournées a leur place , le concours débuta .Au bout de 20 min la bouteille qu'avait apporté le barman spécialement pour le concours était fini. Bien sûr la gagnante était Élodie et Harry venaientt de tout rendre sur les vêtements de Draco. Ce dernier mort de honte partit se cacher dans les toilettes suivit d'un Harry fier de se qu'il venait de faire.

Une fois dans les toilettes Harry ferma la porte et vérifia de bien mettre un sort d'insonorisation.

Draco s'imagina de suite la scène : Lui + Moi+ les toilettes .Ouille c'était pas bon pour lui.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda Harry complètement ivre avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

Le prince des Gryffondors avait l'air pathétique. Il hoquetait et arrivait tout juste à tenir sur ses jambes. D'ailleurs, il manqua de peu de s'écraser sur Draco à force de tituber. Lequel essaya de le rattraper et se retrouva étalé par terre, à demi écrasé par un tas de muscle ramollis par l'alcool.

-Potter... bouge... articula-t-il difficilement, l'air lui manquant.

le brun lui lança un regard vaguement mou et un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres. Il commença à mouvoir lentement ses hanches, arrachant un cri de surprise au blond sous lui. ce dernier essaya de se débattre, essayant vainement d'écarter Potter de lui. Mais il sentit peu à peu l'entrejambe du garçon sur lui se durcir, et cela coupa toutes protestations. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à répondre au mouvements, ses hanches allant à l'encontre de celles de son "pire ennemi", poussant de petits gémissements indécents. Il commençait lui aussi à devenir dur. Et excité... Trèèès excité... Il étrangla une plainte lorsque le corps de Potter s'affaissa sur lui. Cet enfoiré venait de... s'endormir...

* * *

><p>Alors , qu'en pensé vous de ce chapitre ? Une ptite review pour vos impression ?<p>

Gros biosus & merci d'avoir lu ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Désole du retard , mais j'ai un ptit bug .La personne qui devait corriger le chapitre , n'as pas pu car surbouquer (faut dire elle est en terminal L x)) et donc j'ai trouver un personne mais elle aussi était chargé en travail( 1ère L ) mais mnt ça va !

Encore désole !

Et bonne lecture :D (L)

* * *

><p>Depuis ce fameux accident il s'était passer une semaine . UNE foutue semaine ou toutes les nuits le jeune homme se réveillait au moins dix fois , parce qu'il revivait constamment la même scène. Et soit il avait mal au cœur, il avait pu sentir son érection naissante contre sa cuisse et rien que ça , ça lui faisait mal .Parce que oui , Harry était bourré et donc n'était pas conscient de ses mouvements. Et mal dans une certaine partie de son anatomie situé au Sud , parce que oui maintenant il voulait aller plus loin ! Et toutes les nuit la scène continuait et ce soir c'était un nouveau scénario.<p>

Mais maintenant c'était la rentrée , Draco était accompagné de ses cousines et de sa cour . Élodie était entrain de lire un manga Yaoi (T'aime ça au moins , non ? x)) et Aurore a son habitude parlait avec tout le monde. Et justement cette dernière était entrain de raconter l'accident sans mentionner le fait qu'il lui avait vomit dessus et ne sachant pas se qui c'était passé dans les toilettes , bah elle pouvait pas le dire. Oui Draco avait gardé ça secret malgré les bonnes 15 min qu'il avait passé dans les toilettes, il avait pour prétexte une bagarre avec un Harry bourré qui avait fini en crise de fou rire . Mais elle raconta cela .Ce qui valut de la part de ses amis une interview !

Bien sur le prince des Serpentards, répondait en étant dans ses pensées , comment allait t-il réagir face au survivant , telle était la question .

Le Gryffondor, lui avait, naturellement tout oublié. Étant donné la forte quantité d'alcool qu'il avait imbibé, cela n'avait, en somme, rien d'étonnant. C'est à peine s'il se rappelait avoir passé la soirée avec des Serpentards.

Mais, le jour de la rentrée, Aurore était bien décidée à aller le voir et réconcilier Gryffondors et Serpentards ! Par ailleurs, le premier jour, après son discours de bienvenue, Dumbledore avait fait appeler les trois Malfoy ainsi que Blaise Zabini dans son bureau.

-Vous êtes les premiers que je reçois. avait-il dit, il y en aura d'autres qui suivront. Tout d'abord, toutes mes condoléances, pour vos parents... (Aussitôt, Aurore eut les larmes aux yeux et se réfugia dans les bras de sa sœur qui remerciait le vieil homme) Et merci.

-Merci...? répéta Blaise avec son ennui naturel, Pourquoi nous remercier...?

-Ne sois pas si flegmatique, Blaise! réprimanda Draco avec des sourcils froncés, Pas devant Dumbledore, voyons !

Le professeur lui lança un regard bienveillant.

-Merci d'avoir été dans notre camp, Monsieur Zabini, et d'avoir risqué vos vies pour nous. Nous n'en serons jamais assez reconnaissants.

-Ce n'est pas à nous que ces mercis reviennent. déclara tranquillement Élodie, Pour ma part, je n'ai fais que suivre mon cousin. S'il n'avait rien fait, je serais morte ou à Azkaban en ce moment, Monsieur.

Draco lui lança un regard horrifié tandis que sa sœur pleurait contre elle. Elle haussa paresseusement les épaules.

-Si c'est tout, on peut partir? demanda Blaise de son habituelle voix ennuyée.

Dumbledore répondit d'un hochement de tête et fit digne à Aurore et Élodie de rester.

-Mesdemoiselles. commença-t-il, J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai dans l'idée d'instaurer une trêve entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

Cela attisa la curiosité des jumelles.

-Nous vous écoutons . dirent les jumelles en cœur .( ça c'est du français x))

-Depuis la guerre , j'ai vu que vous désiriez devenir amies avec tout le monde , commença le cher directeur de l'école ! Et votre vœu va s'exaucer .

La cadette le regarda avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

-Ce que je vous demande , vous en seraient les directrices , c'est d'organiser un événement dans lequelle tous les Serpentards et les Gryffondors feront quelque chose ensemble pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre.

Aurore était plus que ravie et accepta avec plaisir. Élodie n'était pas trop de son avis mais , c'était sa sœur et qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour sa sœur (c'est pas trop chou xD)

Après ces entre-faits, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce, l'aînée avait un regard vitreux et blasé, tandis que la cadette avait des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche en cœur.

-On va manger avec eux ! s'écria-t-elle, Un bon repas, quoi de mieux pour tisser les liens?

Élodie regarda sa sœur, l'œil torve.

-Huuum... Un meurtre ? (air choqué d'Aurore) Ouais, quoi de mieux pour commencer une relation...

Aurore lui donna un coup dans les côtes, interrompant le trip glauque de son aînée.

-Regarde ! C'est les gryffys d'hier! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le groupe formé par Hermione, Ron, et Harry.

Ron vu Élodie et lui lança tout de suite un regard noir. Harry ne comprenait pas et d'un coup tout lui revient a l'esprit.

Il se sentit mal , il devint blanc comme un linge et du se rattraper a Hermione pour ne pas tomber . Il avait un instant voulu coucher avec son pire ennemi ? Il avait une soudaine envie de vomir. Comment a t-il pu ?

Aurore vit la tête de Harry qui lui fit peur , mais alla quand même parler a Hermione .

-Hermione , commença la cadette , je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr , que se passe t-i ?

-Notre cher directeur a eu le bonne idée qu'il fallait faire quelque chose ensemble pour arrêter les disputes .

-D'accord je leur en parle et je te préviens .

Sur ce les jumelles se dirigèrent vers leur cousin.

-Hey, Dracochou! s'exclama Aurore, Il se passe un truc énormissime!

Ledit Dracochou exprima son incompréhension avec un son manquant cruellement d'élégance, provoquant le rire de ses cousines.

-Nous allons réconcilier les verts et argents avec les rouges et or!

Le visage du blondinet semblait très comique étant donné le rire qui anima tout le monde autour de lui. Il se mit à rougir, gêné.

Il tira la langue à ses cousines et ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours : Métamorphose ! cours en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

Après 4 longues heures de cours, le déjeuner appela Draco et sa bande jusque dans le réfectoire. Aurore força sa sœur et son cousin à aller jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, où elle les fit s'asseoir.

Ron qui décidément n'appréciait pas Élodie demanda :

-Vous savez que votre table et de l'autre coté ?

! S'exclama Aurore. Bien sûr que je suis au courant mais comme a du te le dire Hermione , le directeur veut qu'on se réconcilie , ou du moins qu'on ne se tape plus ! Donc je m'assoie là parce que je veux qu'on s'entende.

-Ron, fait un effort ils nous ont énormément aider pour la guerre , lança Hermione plus qu'en colère.

-Mais...

-Non ! Ils s'assoient ici , et toi Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non c'est la même .

Aurore était aux anges . Élodie était sans opinion . Et Draco était plus que gêné en plus il était en face d'Harry. * Zen , on inspire , on expire !* telles étaient les pensés de Draco. Heureusement que ses parents lui avaient appris a garder son masque de marbre dans n'importe quelle situation.

Blaise et Théodore arrivèrent et les cherchèrent un peu partout. Ils finirent par les retrouver chez les Gryffys qu'ils rejoignirent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici...? demanda paresseusement la voix ennuyée de Blaise, Notre table est là-bas...

-Aurore a insisté... répondit Élodie d'une voix traînante.

Blaise ne cherchant pas plus a comprendre rejoignis sa table.

-Alors ? demanda Draco

-C'est ta chère cousine qui a voulu manger avec eux.

-Sa m'étonne pas , depuis se qui s'est passé avant la rentrée elle s'est mis en tête de devenir amie avec nos Gryffys!

-Ce qui s'est passé avant la rentrée ? T'aurais pas oublier de mentionné quelques détails ?

Draco , ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa bêtise. Il ne voulait surtout pas en parler a Blaise , imaginez la tête qu'il aurait tiré .Quoique notre cher Blaise avait quelque chose a cacher a notre cher prince .

Pas qu'il soit un meurtrier ou un truc du genre, mais il ne disait pas tout à tout le monde... Surtout quand il s'agissait de sa petite personne et de ses sentiments...

Oui, Blaise Zabini et sentiments dans la même phrase peuvent sembler étranges. Mais le bellâtre neutre et flegmatique n'était pas insensible à un certain Gryffondor qui avait de superbes yeux bleus, d'adorables tâches de rousseur et une indomptable crinière rousse...

Mais l'admettre conduirait à sa perte, alors motus et bouche cousue. Et il remarqua que Dray n'était pas apte à parler de sa rencontre avec les Gryffys d'avant la rentrée...

-Ce soir, dans ta chambre, Draco. déclara simplement le meilleur ami du prince.

Les Serpentards finirent leur repas et direction la chambre de Draco.

-Alors , qu'as-tu à me dire ? commença Blaise assez impatient .

-Comment t'expliquer ?

-Alors tu commences par un mot , et tu en alignes plusieurs d'affilés!

-Te fous pas de moi ! Je veux pas que tu ais une crise cardiaque ! Alors assieds-toi !

Le noir obéis et le fixa une fois assit.

-Bon accouche , dit-il tout en restant calme , même s'il laissait paraître le contraire...

Draco quand à lui ne savait pas comment lui avouer les choses , même s'il avait passer tout le dîner à y réfléchir , il trouvait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et ne supportant plus le regard de son meilleur ami, il se lança et lui balança toute l'histoire d'une traite .

-Voila ! t'es content ?

-Wahou ! J'my attendais pas ! Bon c'est moins pire que ce que je m'imaginais.

-Comment ça ? Draco sorti ça d'un air complètement paumé .

-Genre , je pensais que t'allais m'annoncer que tu sortais avec le bouledogue ou que t'étais amoureux de Harry , pas que tu es pris juste de plaisir.

-Mais tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle !

-Oui tout a fait .Tu a dis , je cite :" il est tombé sur moi , popol (ça c'est du nom) c'est réveillé et j'ai apprécier!"

Bien sur Draco tu est GAY! Depuis toujours. Comment tu ne veux pas réagir a ça ?

-Mais...j'ai aim...

-Y a pas de mais ! Maintenant a moi de t'avouer un truc .

Draco qui était entrain de faire les cents pas , s'arrêta net , et regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceinte .

Il vint s'asseoir près du bellâtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Blaise prit une grande inspiration, tentant de prendre son courage à deux mains, mais n'y parvenant pas, enfouit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant.

-Dray... J'ai un truc à t'annoncer, et c'est pire que ce que tu peux t'imaginer... souffla-t-il.

Le blond le regarda, d'autant plus inquiet. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le réconfortant silencieusement.

-Je suis amoureux, Draco... Je l'aime. déclara simplement Blaise d'une voix tremblante, J'y suis pour rien.

-De qui? demanda Dray, pas par curiosité, mais pour permettre à son ami de vider son sac.

-Weasley... balbutia le bellâtre.

La seule pensée qui vient a l'esprit du préfet de Serpentard , était qu'au moins chacun avait le meilleur ami de l'autre et que les sorties seraient plus pratiques.

-Tu te rend compte , j'suis fini , amoureux d'un Gryffy et encore tu sais pas tout ...

-Comment ça ?

-Cet été , j'ai était convoqué au ministère pour le procès de mon père , et je ne sais pour quelle raison Ron y était...

Il marqua une pause pour voir la réaction de son meilleur ami, qui lui fit signe de continuer.

-... je l'ai vu avant , je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le trouver bandant...

- Continue t'arrête pas , je critiquerai après ton récit . Lui lança Malfoy, plus pour avoir la suite qu'autre chose.

-... et donc j'suis rentré dans la salle , y a eu le procès et une fois ressorti il était là , avec un sourire en coin , torse nu ! Parce que oui , Mr a trouvé un job d'été qui consistait a laver les vitres et tout se qui se lave au ministère ! J'suis passé devant lui , et si j'avais pas eu le procès juste avant j'aurais bander , mais complet... se con m'a suivit du regard et l'a lancé un : "Oh Blaise alors ton procès , fin celui de ton père" Ni une , ni deux j'lui est sauté dessus et plouf dans la fontaine . Et c'est la que mini-Blaise (oui se soir pour les prénoms j'ai de l'inspiration x)) s'est réveiller , il était en-dessous , jl'ai fixé droit dans les yeux et j'ai eu la bonne idée de l'embrasser ! J'ai rien compris à ma vie et il a répondu à mon baiser !

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Draco le fixant toujours.

-Et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans les toilettes.

#Flash-back#

Après avoir répondu au baiser de Blaise, Ron emmena le métis dans les toilettes en le tirant par le bras.

Une fois dans la pièce, Ron jeta un simple sort d'insonorisation et de protection basique, puis sans plus de cérémonie, il empoigna les hanches du Serpentard et l'embrassa langoureusement et passionnément, passant une main dans les cheveux soyeux et sombres de ce dernier.

Blaise gémissait faiblement contre sa bouche; il n'arrivait même pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'abandonna au baiser, abaissant toutes ses barrières, et s'accrochant désespérément aux larges épaules du roux. Lorsque ce dernier rompit le baiser, Blaise entrouvrit des yeux embués de désir et d'envie peu contenue.

Ron ne regretta absolument pas d'avoir interrompu le baiser. Il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde la superbe vision qui s'offrait à son regard : Blaise, la bouche rougie, humide et entrouverte, ses yeux verts limes voilés d'envie et de plaisir, sa jolie peau métisse luisante de sueur, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs négligemment emmêlés...

Cela l'excita au plus au point. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le roux se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Il sentit le corps sous lui répondre au baiser avec la même passion et commencer à se frotter légèrement contre lui.

# Fin du Flash-back #

Draco n'en revenait pas . Il n'arrivait pas à y croire , son meilleur ami GAY et amoureux de Ron en plus , c'était le pompon .Bon lui était amoureux de Harry , mais ça n'avait rien à voir . Ron était ...Ron quoi !

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Blaise avait fini son histoire et Draco était toujours entrain de le fixer , ça commençait à le stresser.

-Bon , s'exclama Zabini , dis quelque chose n'importe quoi , mais PARLE , bordel!

-Wahou ! Toi gay ? Putain qui l'aurai cru ?

Blaise était rassuré dans un sens .Son homosexualité personne n'était au courant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait remarqué qu'il était gay et pour le cacher il avait multiplier les conquêtes.

Et bien que cela le faisait souffrir, il le ferait si cela pouvait sauver la réputation de sa maison, par Salazar! (appartenance indémontable à sa maison... trop chou! )

Des frappements discrets à la porte les sortit de leurs pensées. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Élodie rougissante.

-Euh... Les garçons, balbutia-t-elle, Aurore va faire un jeu dans la salle commune des Gryffys!

-Hum... Élodie... interpella Draco légèrement perturbé, Comment t'as eu le mot de passe du dortoir des garçons...?

* * *

><p>Alors ? Un ptite Review ?<p>

Merci beaucoup:)

A bientôt ! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey ! Alors bonne année ! :D Plein de bonheur et Bla Bla Bla xD

Et j'èspere que le papa Noel vous a bien gâter , oui je pose la question en retard un soucis ? xD

Merci d'avoir lu notre histoire jusqu'à là ! Sa nous touche ! Merci de fin fond du coeur ! :D

Voici le chapitre 4 :)

Bonne lecture , poutoux a vos fesses:D

* * *

><p>Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille rougit un peu plus et referma la porte en leur disant de se rendre vite dans la Grande Salle.<p>

Les deux Serpentards , curieux obéirent .

Une fois dans la grande salle, Aurore vit Draco et lui sauta dessus (genre ça fait 15 ans qu'ils se sont pas vu x))

-Alors, tu viens juste pour regarder ou pour jouer ? demanda tout excitée Aurore .

-Explique nous les règles et on verra ça.

-C'est tout simple, il faut se mettre par deux, les groupes sont déjà fait ! Et il y aura plein de mini épreuves et le "couple" qui gagnera aura une surprise. Alors ?

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent et d'un accord commun il acceptèrent de jouer.

Aurore pensa qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines et que la nuit allait être marrante .

Une fois tout le monde calme , Aurore annonça les couples.

C'est la qu'une personne intelligente remarqua quelque chose.

-Pourquoi , il n'y a que les septième année de Gryfondors et Serpentard ?

-Ah enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque , s'exclama la cadette. C'est simple, notre cher directeur m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour que nos deux maisons s'entendent bien.

Tous semblèrent... choqués.

-Quel jeu tu veux nous faire faire? demanda Draco d'une voix traînante, curieusement inquiet de l'idée que sa cousine pouvait bien avoir eu.

-C'est simple, vous ferrez la brouette , la course en sac , fin des truc comme ça quoi .

-Ça aide , cria Théo.

-Ouai , bah se sont des jeux moldus et la moitié des gens ne savent pas se que c'est alors , je préfère abréger la liste pour plus de détails en temps voulut.

Autre chose ?

Pour toute réponse Aurore eu un calme plat.

-Bien , les couples sont :

Milicendre avec Lavande , Pati avec Crabbe , Goyle et Padma , Pansy avec Hermione , Neville et Elodie , Théo avec Dean , Seamus avec moi-même , Ron avec Blaise et Harry avec Draco ...

A l'entente du dernier couple, toute la salle retenu son souffle, les deux ennemis depuis toujours ensemble pour unir leur forces .Oula avant la fin de la soirée il y allait avoir un meurtre.

Oui en effet il y aurait un meutre ce soir , mais la victime ne serra pas celle que l'on pense, la victime sera Aurore. Quand elle avait annoncée avec qui il serait son cœur avait louper un battement. Il en était sur, le tirage avait était truqué. D'ailleurs il lui fit les yeux noirs faute d'ouvrir sa bouche mais dénoncer le trucage et avouer à tout Poudlard qu'il craquait pour le Survivant. Mais pour toute réponse sa cousine lui fait un grand sourire innocent.

-...J'ai tiré au sort un/une Serpentard avec un/une Gryffondor pour que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance. Donc je ne peut pas changer les couples -je ne veut! pas pensa surtout la cadette-et si vous êtes pas content et que vous ne voulez pas jouer vous serrez disqualifié. Car ces jeux se jouent a deux .

Après ces paroles, Harry venait juste de percuter avec qui il serait. Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ! Comme si voir la fouine tous les jours ne suffisait pas, non il fallait encore se le coltiner. Et puis il devrait être attaché a lui, le toucher, être près de lui, sentir son souffle, son parfum. Oh My God ! La douche froide après la soirée, il en aurait grandement besoin.

-Bon, pour les épreuves faut tirer au sort. Il y a le choix entre 15 activités. Mais seulement trois seront retenues , déclara Aurore.

J'aurais besoin d'une main innocente pour effectuer le tirage au sort .

Intérieurement, elle était morte de rire ! Une main innocente mais Lolilol quoi!

Hermione se proposa. Elle mit sa main dans la chapeau et en ressortit un bout de papier avec écrit :"la brouette " (pure invention de ma part x))

C'est le pompon pensa Draco.

-Et c'est quoi la Brouette , demanda Lavande ?

-Pour faire simple , y'en a un qui sert de brouette et l'autre sera un humain digne de se nom qui teindra une brouette.

Les deux princes de Poudlard se regardèrent. Le blond vira au cramoisie pendant que Harry souriait avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux! Puis ce dernier s'approcha du blond.

-Alors qui de nous deux finira en dessous ?

Draco qui comprit de suite le sous entendu balbutia.

-Ça me convient , je prend en charge et guide . Ça va, tu auras assez de force dans les bras ?

Bras qui avec tout les entraînements de Quiddicht c'étaient bien développés .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potter ! lachâ-t-il .

Du coté Blaise/Ron c'était une toute autre histoire. Les deux jeunes hommes c'étaient mis d'accord. Blaise guidera et le roux sera à terre.

Une fois les rôles "distribués", les jumelles leur demandèrent de se mettre sur la ligne de départ.

-Oh s'écria subitement l'aînée des jumelles, j'allais oublier , si vous n'arrivez pas au bout de cette épreuve c'est terminé pour vous!

Au signal toutes les 7ème année partirent d'une traite bien décidés à remporter cette épreuve .Mais malheureusement certains ne tinrent pas, comme le couple Crabbe/ Pati qui au bout de cinq minutes se cassèrent déjà la gueule .

Malgré les difficultés de Draco , il tenait bon.

-Attention au virage ,cria Harry qui fit sortir le Serpentard de ses pensées.

Draco tourna a temps puis se replongea dans ses pensées.

/ Non , mais qu'il aille se faire foutre /

Harry lui était plus qu'enchanté par la vue qu'il avait. Oui il était gay (on sait jamais si on était pas au courant x)). Et il fallait l'avouer Draco Lucius Malfoy avait un cul de rêve.

* Quand je vous disait qu'il me fallait une douche froide , vous voulez pas me croire , voila la preuve !*

Mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement pour la course. Il était trop concentré par le fait d'éviter Dean qui était entrain d'embrassé a pleine bouche Aurore.

*Depuis qu'il m'en parlait , il aura eu se qu'il voulait *

Plus que 30 m ... mais ses hormones le rattrapèrent et il loupa l'arrivée de peu , dépassé par Padma et Goyle suivi de près par B/H , T/D , R/B et M/L.

Les gagnants étaient donc Padma et Goyle, comme tout le monde était déçu, par le couple gagnant donc les Gryffondors décidèrent en grande majorité d'aller se coucher, et certains Serpentards aguerris les suivirent pour visiter la tour de Godric; laissant dans la salle commune seulement le Survivant, son roux de meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini et les trois Malfoy.

-Bien, bien, bien... commença Elodie, blasée, Un action ou vérité?

Ron la regarda avec incompréhension.

-C'est un jeu moldu. explique l'aînée des serpentards, c'est un jeu où tu dois soit répondre à des questions, soit faire des gages obligatoires.

-Les Gryffys contre les serpentards! s'exclamèrent ensemble les jumelles, traversées d'un éclair de génie.

Les garçons s'échangèrent des regards d'autoroutes, tandis que les deux filles avaient les yeux brillant de complicité et d'excitation.

-mais... Y'a plus de serpentards... remarque tranquillement Harry.

-Mais nous, rétorqua Aurore, on joue pas. on vous coache et on trouve les gages!

Draco et Blaise commençaient a connaître les jumelles et le sentirent très mal!

-Et que comptez vous nous faire faire ? demanda le blond très inquiet.

-J'en sais rien moi ! J'aviserai en temps voulut. répondit la cadette avec un grand sourire malicieux .

Non décidément Draco le sentais trèèès mal .D'ailleurs il regarda son meilleur ami en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était surtout pas dans la merde , non non non !

Élodie qui commençait à en avoir marre , les fit s'asseoir en rond , Draco en face de Harry et Blaise en face Ron.

-Et comment on commence le jeu , demanda Ron .

-C'est simple , commença Harry ...

Il lui expliqua la règle et fini par s'il tu ne le fait pas , les jumelles te donnent un gage. Tu as compris ?

-Euh... ouai , on va dire ça comme ça .

-Bon , Ron si tu veut on fait un tour pour rien . rétorqua Elodie.

Et c'est comme ça que le tour pour rien commença , le jeu dura bien 2h. Les deux Serpentards ne s'inquiétèrent plus , deux heures étaient passées et les jumelles n'avaient toujours rien dit "d'anormal" enfin normal pour les jumelles quoi. Mais deux minutes après avoir pensée cela ,ils le regrettèrent aussitôt!

-Draco es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir faire cette action ? demanda Elodie innocemment .

Pour toute réponse le blond lui sourit.

Un sourire on ne peut-plus sadique et malsain étira les lèvres de l'aînée Malfoy. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son cousin et lui murmura son gage de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Malfoy rougissait et ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, La jeune fille émit un rire bien digne du feu Lord Noir.

Aurore s'approcha d'elle, l'air intéressé.

-Il va le faire? questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Tais-toi et prends-en de la graine, frangine. répondit simplement Elodie.

Elle fixa Draco qui finit par se mettre à quatre pattes et s'approcha d'une démarche sensuelle et féline des gryffondors en face. Il pencha son visage vers celui de... RON! et l'embrassa avec dégoût.

Blaise était d'autant plus dégoûté.

Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et d'incompréhension. Il repoussa violemment Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y te prends, la fouine? aboya le roux hors de lui.

-C'était son gage... répliqua froidement Harry, calmant de suite son ami.

Draco se dégoûta lui même, comment avait-il pu embrassé cette chose ? Et puis comment avait réagi Blaise ? Il se tourna vers son ami et essaya de déchiffrer son expression et rien , il ne voyait rien ! Foutu masque pensa Draco.

-Ron fait pas cette tête se moqua Aurore, tu va t'en remettre, t'inquiète pas ! T'es pas le plus à plaindre!

Ron comme a son habitude ne comprenait RIEN ! Il ne comprit surtout pas le regard que lancèrent les jumelles ç Harry .

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait décidé de détester Élodie et pour de bon, d'abord les yeux noir à Ron et ensuite ça! Non mais s'en était trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer sinon sa reviendrai a dire qu'il était jaloux de Ron, mais jaloux pour quoi ?

-Bon , passons ! s'exclama Blaise. A ton tour Draco .

-Tiens et si pour changer on demandait à nos chères jumelles ? demanda le blond.

A voir le sourire de tout le monde, c'était une réponse affirmative .

Les serpentards et Gryffondors s'échangèrent des regards sadiquement complices. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, murmurant entre eux.

Les jumelles entendaient des bribes de conversations chuchotées, des rires... Et finalement, Ron se redressa fièrement l'air supérieur.

-Je clame ma vengeance! Embrassez-vous! s'exclama-t-il.

Élodie soupira et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'inceste.

-C'est le jeu, les filles... déclara Blaise, avec de l'amusement au fond de la voix.

Élodie regarda sa sœur, et avec un sourire, posa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa jumelle. cette dernière, surprise, se mit à rire, amusée par la réaction prévisible de son aînée.

Cette dernière, surprise, se mit à rire, amusée par la réaction prévisible de son aînée. Les garçons regardèrent Élodie, dégoûtés.

-C'est dégueulasse. laissa échapper Ron... On vous a dit de-...

-Tu n'as pas spécifié où. coupa Aurore avec évidence. Alors arrête de te plaindre. C'est de ta faute.

Les jumelles s'échangèrent un sourire complice et tendre.

-Cette fois, commença l'aînée des Serpentards, défi de groupes! Donc, Serpentards contre Gryffondors. Aurore et moi ne jouons pas.

Elle s'approcha du côté vert et argent où Ron et Blaise étaient assis et déclara qu'elle les coachait. Aurore se dirigea vers le côté Rouge et or avec un sourire.

Élodie se pencha vers eux.

-Chauffez-les. je veux les voir bander ferme. Ce sont des Gryffondors... vous allez devoir la jouer, purs innocents et gentils et excitez-les!

De son côté, Aurore...

-Je la connais. Vous allez devoir tester vos burnes. Ils vont vous allumer sévère! Soyez forts, et rendez-leur la pareille. Faites les protecteurs, forts et puissants... Ils aiment ça.

-La partie peut commencer. déclara Élodie.

Les jumelles s'éloignèrent pour avoir une vue d'ensemble .

Bon calme toi pensa Draco , c'est rien c'est juste Harry. T'as qu'a faire comme ci s'était n'importe qui. Et si je prenais Ron. Façon , c'est de la triche! Blaise et lui on déjà couché ensemble et moi avec Harry...et bah il était bourré ! Grr...

Draco demanda dans l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-Et si je prenais Ron ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Non ,mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Faisant sursauter toute l'assemblé autour de lui.

Harry regarda froidement Draco.

-Non , mais tu sais c'est pas lui que tu doit chauffer !

-Hey! Calme toi Potter ! J'le chauffe pas! T_T Ne serais tu pas jaloux ?...

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre et reprit.

-...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ton cas! Finit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Harry commença à rosir. Et Ron , se moqua de lui.

-Roh , tait-toi , toi!

Rien que voir Ron rire faisait rougir Blaise. En voyant cela, Élodie ne put s'empêcher de douter de la victoire des Serpentards. Elle regarda la scène. Blaise rougissait furieusement en regardant timidement le roux qui se moquait d'Harry. Harry, lui, fixait intensément Draco qui le défiait du regard.

Lorsque Ron eut fini de rire, Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers Blaise qui rougissait toujours plus. Le roux fit son sourire le plus doux et le plus réconfortant, mettant en marche le plan d'Aurore.

-Est-ce que ça va, Blaise? demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude.

En guise de réponse, le serpentards se tortilla un peu, les joues roses les yeux baissés. Lorsqu'il les releva,son regard se faisait brillant, innocent, pour s'assortir parfaitement avec son sourire timide. A cette vision, Ron écarquilla de grands yeux et essaya de contrôler ses afflux sanguins.

Élodie regarda sa sœur avec un insupportable petit air satisfait.

Ron bandait ferme. Il était tout tendu, le pauvre... il faut dire que Blaise était vraiment excitant, comme ça.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du beau serpentard. A quatre pattes, il se glissa près de Ron, et s'appuyant sur sa main, se hissa pour embrasser sa joue rugueuse d'une barbe naissante.

De son côté, Draco regardait fixement Harry qui lui rendait haineusement le regard. Puis, le survivant, se rappelant des conseils d'Aurore, adoucit autant que possible son expression. Il fit un sourire charmeur au blond et lui, de sa voix la plus suave :

-Et si nous essayions de nous calmer un peu?

Dray fut surpris, et méfiant mais accepta. Harry se montra prévenant, galant et délicat dans ses discours et ses gestes, essayant de brusquer le blond le moins possible. et lorsqu'il sentit Draco à l'aise, il se permit de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce faisant, il entendit le blondinet ronronner, et le survivant commença, lui aussi, à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il lança un regard presque paniqué à Ronald qui l'avait abandonné et serrait un Blaise adorablement surchauffé dans ses bras.

Et à part, les jumelles regardaient avidement les spectacles, érotiques pour Ron et Blaise, et plus tranquille de Harry et Dray, avec une excitation grandissante.

Elles se trémoussaient, gigotaient et gesticulaient, l'une rougissantes, l'autre réjouie.

-Draco ne semble pas avoir compris le but de l'offensive... constata Aurore à l'intention de sa sœur, un petit air satisfait peint sur son visage.

-Oui, tu as raison... répondit l'aînée rouge, Peut-être devrait-on l'aider un peu?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire et tournèrent les yeux vers leur cousin entre les bras de Potter.

_Il... A commencé l'offensive. déclara Élodie avec un sourire sadique.

Draco avait le visage niché sur le cou d'Harry et semblait y déposer des marques, à en juger les légères rougeurs sur le visage impassible d'Harry...

*Hum que c'est si bon de l'embrasser *

Draco était plus qu'aux anges, son rêve le plus cher venait de se réaliser malheureusement , il redescendu bien vite sur terre, ce n'était qu'un jeu organisé par les jumelles ! Et ça le rendait malade , et les petits bruit d'Harry lui montraient qu'il l'aimait .C'était de la torture ,mais pour Serpentard il devait gagner .Sachant que son meilleur ami n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Au moins qu'il y ai un partout.

Harry voyant que tout le monde était occupé, réussit a mettre sa grande main (au plaisir de Dray) dans son caleçon . Dès que le Blondinet sentit sa main il ne put que reculer violemment . Cette main il en rêvait tous les soir, mais la s'en était trop!

-Stop!

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour le fixer.

-J'arrête , je ne veux pas qu'un putain de Gryffondor me...me...bra...touche , il en est HORS DE QUESTION !

Alors bonne nuit tout le monde !

Sans un regard en arrière le prince des Serpentard partit direction de la douche, et froide !

Harry perplexe ne comprenait pas , il avait l'air d'aimer et comme son bien aimé il partit direction la douche !

Une fois arrivé dans les douches, Draco baissa son regard vers Paupaul qui était bien au garde-à-vous. Le blond rougit à cette vue et se planta sous l'eau froide qui s'écoulait en longs jets sur son corps de rêve.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'es que vous en pensez ? Une petite reviews please *-* (== n'oeuil du chat potté !)<p>

A bientôt pour la suite :)


End file.
